Manifesting a Claim
by southern cross
Summary: After Renfro makes a decision Max cannot live with, she must choose, must fight, for her life and for his. Max/Alec. Story slides through and around 'Designate This' and is AU beyond.
1. Chapter 1

So I haven't dabbled in the DA fandom in a while but I kept coming back to this piece of fic and finally decided to clean it up and see what you think of it. Please read and enjoy this alternate take on 'Designate This'. I own nothing and mean no harm.

* * *

Three nights in a row the door to her cell had opened and 494, Alec, had entered, less amused each time he saw her.

Max steeled herself, her internal clock told her that he would be here soon, and she would have to endure another hour of the softly spoken questions and the overwhelming scent of him.

After their first few disastrous encounters they had called a truce. Their time together had been filled with stories, from both, and with it a greater understanding, on her part, as to who he was. Perhaps it was his sincerity or the fact that she couldn't understand why he wouldn't complete his mission, but she was begrudgingly starting to maybe like him a little bit. With his training he could have taken what 'they' wanted from her and he didn't, hadn't and she wouldn't forget that.

A killer, a soldier, she corrected, an important distinction to him and she understood why, but not a rapist. Lost in her thoughts it came to her suddenly that an hour had passed, their hour. Concerned she considering banging on the door, but realized the futility. Unless she was willing to put out, she would have to put up with their cold shoulder.

Frowning she flopped down helplessly on her bunk.

One question overriding all others. Where exactly was Alec?

* * *

By dinner the following day Max had seen nor heard anything relating to Alec. Frustrated she glared at her fellow diners, its true she wasn't exactly Miss Popular and they hadn't been very forthcoming at her inquiries but you'd think they would be a little more concerned by his absence. Dumping her untouched food she left the mess, sending her shadow a glare before disappearing into the showers.

If she had put as much concentration into the training exercises as she had into the missing X5 she would not be as sore as she was now. The bruises on her ribs would be gone by tomorrow but they ached like a bitch at the present time. Beneath the streaming spray of water she closed her eyes, allowing herself a moment to enjoy, relax, until her ninety seconds would end.

Tucked safely back into her cell Max began her pacing.

If he didn't show tonight she would have to do something.

Not knowing was something she would be able to handle well. Fully aware that the truth may be worse, isolation or God forbid psy-ops, she couldn't deny that fact that they might have simply given up on her and reassigned him.

The thought stopped her feet short. Would it bother her? Alec and another X5? It shouldn't, it didn't, she corrected; but she had just gotten sorta used to him. That was all it was, he was, for all his smart ass ways, familiar.

"Right," a weak excuse even to herself she refocused her thoughts moving from the uncomfortable to the obsessing; counting the minutes that passed into the, that, hour.

Her counts had not gotten far when the metal began to grind and she turned towards the door. Eager to see him, she frowned at the three guards who entered.

"What's this?"

"452 you are to come with us."

The safeties were off, her eyebrow arching, these boys were all business. Raising her hands slowly she turned, allowing them to pat her down and restrain her with the reinforced handcuffs. At a particularly excitable pat, she glared over her shoulder, "Alright boys, there's no need to get testy."

Taken by the elbow she was led from the room without further incident. In silence the quartet walked the maze of halls until they stopped outside a set of double doors. She knew this room. Knew what lay across the threshold and she fought back the panic.

Not allowing herself to be dragged she entered Renfro's lab with her head high. Automatically sweeping the room she saw nothing and nobody other than the bitch herself.

"At ease gentlemen." The goons behind her obeyed instantly and Max rolled her eyes.

"Un-cuff her please," their eyes met and Max wasn't sure there was anyone as capable as projecting evil, "then leave us."

Surprised, Max arched an eyebrow, noting the smug look and the .45, neither of which would be of much help if Max decided to do something.

Alone now, the gloves were off, pleasantries dismissed, Max was being sized up, scrutinized and she returned in kind.

"452 so far all attempts at breeding have been unsuccessful."

Renfro rose, neatly stacking the papers she had held. Thinking it wise to see what hand the good doctor would play, Max literally bit her tongue.

"After an extensive examination," not liking the smile Max readjusted her stance prepared to defend if needed, "we have determined that there is nothing physically hindering 494 from completing his objective."

Wait what? Frowning, a sense of dread began to fill her as the conversation swung sharply towards Alec.

"Where is he?" Max took a step forward. "Where is Alec?" Unable to keep the menace from her voice, her nails dug painfully into her palms as she waited.

"Alec." Renfro raised an amused eyebrow, "You named him. How cute."

Their eyes held Max not blinking until the older woman turned, walking towards one of the metal doors that lined the back wall of the lab. Horrified Max watched a key being pulled from a pocket. No, no, no, she didn't want the door to open; she didn't want to see.

"We've taken what will be of use," the door slid open silently, but Max could not see through Renfro and into the small cell, "termination is scheduled for 0600 hours." The bitch peered over her shoulder, smiling nastily. Max nearly vomited. "Then we will salvage what other parts may be of use."

Termination? Alec. Oh, God. It was her fault. She had been stubborn and defiant and...

All thoughts of her guilt evaporated the second Renfro moved from the doorway leaving an unobstructed view into the too white room.

"Alec."

Disbelieving, Max took a step forward. Her mind a blank, she could see or think of nothing but the crumpled form on the floor, "Alec," she called again, but he didn't stir.

Closer to the door than Renfro thought safe, Max heard the safety disengage on the handgun, but all she could see was Alec.

"I thought you might want to say goodbye," thoughts crashed in on themselves and Max gasped.

"Get in."

Coming alive, she strode into the room without hesitation, hardly aware that a gate clanged shut behind her, she dropped to her knees.

"Oh. God." Max choked on the words, glaring up at the bitch who looked down on them through the now barred entry. "What did you do?"

Renfro shrugged, unrepentant, "What needed doing. He was uncooperative and non remorseful."

Max blinked back tears, fiercely proud of the broken man whose head she gently lifted into her lap.

"Alec." Not caring if all of Manticore was watching she let the tears roll down her cheeks as her hands ran over the damage done to his face.

Stripped to his underwear, standard issue grays, his body bore the marks of their brutality. The bruises were ugly purplish mars that covered most of his torso, but they would heal quickly. The dried blood on his chin and neck made her stomach roll, but it would wash. It was the absolute stillness of him in her arms that concerned her. That and his hair.

"Dammit."

They had shaved his head, she couldn't believe it. He looked so different. The shorn scalp was a faint tickle on her bare arms, her palm cradling his head she forced her eyes away and down the length of him. There were abrasions on both wrists and both ankles which explained the the puncture marks on both arms.

Chemical, physical, and she knew, knew they would have dug into his head. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, to the tender skin around his swollen left eye, her lips settled over his split and cracked ones.

Whispering against the marks made by teeth biting through the excruciating, the pain in her chest swelled unbearably. "I'm so sorry, Alec."

This was her fault. She had taunted and he had been punished.

"I'm gonna fix this Alec."

Laying his head down as gently as she could manage, she stared down at him, still not believing they had shaved his head. Had he despaired then? Knowing they would never do that, give him the most brutal of military appearances, if they intended for him to be active in the field again.

Swallowing back the emotion, she rose; she steeled herself, tears disappearing into the skin of her arm.

"Renfro," turning she gripped the bars. The bitch was close, playing with her vials, no doubt loving every moment of this scene. "I'll do it."

Nothing. She didn't even turn around. Max tried again, "I'll breed with him. I'll do it." Given name to it she pushed further on, desperate, "I promise. Look."

Yanking off her tank top she dropped it without further thought; unzipping her fatigues, "The second he can get it up, I'll get on, I swear."

Crude, but it got the bitch's attention finally. In her underwear, standard issue blacks, she held her chin out as Renfro approached. Max's eyes flicked briefly to the small vial being waved at her.

"A nice offer, but irrelevant at this point," realizing what was in the vial Max swallowed back the anger and disgust. What had they done to coax that out of him?

If they had his sperm than no, they wouldn't need him, but God, she did. It struck her, a blown to the heart, the soul, that she needed him to live she pleaded, "Please."

The bars shook under her grip when the bitch doctor turned away. "Please. I'll do anything. Just don't kill him."

It was dangerous, showing her weakness, making an offer like that. But every part of her knew that Renfro meant business. Having got her attention Max waited as Renfro turned and considered.

"Anything?" So, it was probably going to be as bad as she thought but she had made her move and she had to stick with it.

She nodded.

"A child?" Max's heart constricted at the thought but she couldn't think about that now.

"Yes, but with him."

Renfro laughed, "Conditions, 452?"

Max deflated slightly, "he has to live." She knew the plea would fall on deaf ears, but there had to be something the bitch wanted.

"It's not enough."

Frustrated Max wished she got just reach through the bars and smack a bitch, "What?!" she hated this, being manipulated, toyed with. Oh, how she wanted to tell Renfro to go to hell, would have done it, but Alec needed her.

Without warning Renfro began to speak, "There have been some revelations concerning the X5 series. The feline DNA is manifesting itself in certain ways. The heat as you know is one, which can be controlled, and even used to our advantage. But now some in the units are exhibiting a tendency to want to mate."

Max's train of thought that had been following cautiously along, tripped and fell.

"Now we can suppress the desire chemically. We can't have the boys and girls trying to play exclusive." Max grimaced, she needed no reminder what her bothers and sisters were sometimes forced to do in the field.

"What does that have to do with us?" so she had some idea, genius level i.q. and all that, but she had to ask, had to hear. She couldn't assume this. It was too huge.

There was too much pleasure in the smile. Max cringed.

"A successful mating between breeding X5's." It was all so very clinical, Max translated in her head: Max and Alec expecting after getting married, "would feed extremely useful data into the program."

Using every ounce of strength in her reserves Max considered the very real possibility that this may have to happen.

"Useful enough to let him live?" she stared through the bars into eyes so cold, so hard she simply knew that one day she would have to end all that Renfro was.

"Yes."

Max released the breath she had been holding. She had no idea what would come of tying herself into Alec's life, but at least he would alive to help her sort it out. And that would be enough for now.

"Fine, yes, I'll, we'll, do it." he would just have to deal with the decision when the time came for him to question it; she really didn't have a lot of options.

Pleased as punch Renfro began to move through her lab, "You two will stay here for the duration, once he is functional," Max's jaw clenched as the woman eyed his body, "we will begin."

Alec was in no condition to proceed with anything other than hopefully waking up. The thought sprung Max into action, "Hey!" she called out, Renfro was heading for the exit.

"He needs medical attention. Food, water, clothes."

They stared each other down from across the room. Something she had said must have been to the doctor's liking because Max earned a smile she knew she didn't want.

"Of course. You two are my guests. I will see that you have everything you need."

Left alone in the lab Max quickly realized she was still undressed and remedied the situation; one concerned eye stayed on Alec. There was absolutely nothing in the cell. No bunk, no toilet, nada. Bare white walls and harsh fluorescent lights were not going to help Alec. She needed a plan.

There was no telling when Renfro would be back and Max simply couldn't leave him there on the floor. Not that there was anyplace better, she just couldn't, besides the cold floor was probably not helping.

Weighing her options she noticed for the first time just how big he was; all wide shoulders and long legs, it was a jarring sight.

Dropping to her knees she ran a light hand down his arm. Beneath her palm the discolored skin along his ribcage was cool. Shit, he needed warmth and meds, and "dammit."

Frustrated, she looked around, hoping the nothing had turned into something, but all she saw was white.

Sitting cross legged she considered her options, she had clothes and he had none. Disregarding the pants outright, slender hips not with standing, he was not fitting into her pants; the black tank top she had on wold be a tight fit, yes, but the movement might do more harm than good.

"So much for options," mumbling, her gaze once again traveled up to his face than back down, settling on his feet.

"Stupid, stupid," she immediately began to untie her boots, tossing them in a corner, she stripped off her socks. It wasn't much, but it made her feel not so very useless.

Lifting one pale foot, she eyed the slender toes, he had pretty feet. Glancing up at his too still face, "Sexy feet Alec?" she sent him a watery smile, "You should have shown them off sooner."

At the silence that followed, her smile faded; it wasn't fun if the other person wasn't playing.

Gnawing on her lip she sat back on her knees, she wanted him off the floor. A plan forming she eyed the bars, there was still no one in the lab, but she knew they were watching; having counted no less than five cameras in the tiny cell.

They knew he needed help, but they were playing with her, their, lives.

"Assholes," muttering she hoped low enough they wouldn't hear, she returned her focus to Alec.

'Now or never, boo.' OC's voice was calming, encouraging, and Max made her move. Firmly, but gently she took a hold of him, slipping her hands under his arms, she lifted slowly.

Three, four, five steps back and her butt hit the wall; grateful she let herself slide to the floor. Even with her enhanced strength he was heavy.

"Come on Alec," she arranged him carefully in her arms, "You know you wouldn't want to miss this."

Rubbing palms up and down the cool arms, she smiled, imagining what exactly he wold be saying had he been awake.

His breath, warm and steady, on her neck, was soothing; her body began to relax as a result. Her body curling more protectively around his. Panted legs cover bare ones; tan arms covered pale ones.

Absently her hand drifted to his head, startled by the short softness, she sighed Her fingers began exploring, shape and texture, fingertips traced his ear, a thumb brushed his neck; she paused, hand frozen, she cut her eyes down, his profile revealing nothing. Again her thumb moved, slower this time, much more careful. 'What the hell?'

But she knew, it wasn't hard to figure out, didn't need to see what she felt. Stitches; a thin line running left to right just above his bar code.

They had cut him.

Swallowing, the anger rolled of her in waves, the grip she had on him tightening. The fucking monsters had cut into his head!

Pressing and holding a kiss to his forehead, her eyes closed as she struggled for control. Worried, terrible blazing worry, as the possibility that the Alec that she had known, however briefly, might be gone.

"Wake up Alec." The whisper, the murmur, spoken discreetly into his ear, the words were for him alone.

"Please."

* * *

An hour passed, maybe two, and she finally heard movement in the lab.

"452."

Looking up, she eyed the figure in the doorway, not bothering to stand at attention.

Max knew, she knew, that she should play nice, but it had been a long day.

"Why won't he wake up?" Her scent, her touch, her words, something should have gotten through to him by now, but he was still out and it bothered her more than she was ready to admit.

The doctor man was speaking again and she snapped to attention.

"494, let me see," she watched him flip through a red file, Alec's file, and boy was it thick, much thicker than made her comfortable.

"Precursory examination showed slight trauma to the head, major bruising to the abdomen," he trailed on about the superficial wounds, and she wondered about the incision, knowing he wouldn't mention it even if she asked, "it does appear that there was a rather large and varied dose of medication administered this morning. It's more than likely that it may have been more than even a Transgenic could handle."

Not liking the condescension in his voice, her finger's slipped down and laced through Alec's.

"The drugs will flush of his system or they won't, either way you'll know in six hours, give or take an hour." No care, no concern, her eyes flashed at the 'doctor's' indifference.

Pleased when his gaze broke first, he stepped aside and an assistant, a young thin girl, began slipping items through the slatted bars.

Water bottles rolled onto the floor, a first aid kit, some clothes, and finally, most wonderfully, a blanket.

Wasn't much, but it was better than the nothing they'd had. All attention had turned back to the lab and she turned hers back to Alec.

Drugs, powerful and dangerous cocktails designed to invoke pain, pleasure, or obedience, she knew what their needles could do. The damage a half cc could inflict on the strongest male; and Alex was one of the strongest.

Instinct told her, fed her the information; male, Alpha male and she shuddered. Not, repulsed as she once would have, that she knew this, but that they had leveled him so low.

The unexpected laugh startled her from her thoughts. Wishing for some privacy, she listened as the three bodies, Renfro was still absent, shuffled around the lab.

The least they could do was close the damn door. The bars bothered her, as they were designed to; caged, animals, everything meant something else here.

Sighing, she hoped Alec would understand, but she wasn't about to move from this spot until they were alone. Well as alone as they could be with the cameras.

Ten annoying minutes later and the lab fell silent.

"Thank God."

Tricky maneuvering, yes, but she managed to extricate herself from behind Alec and laid him gently on the floor.

Snatching up the matching pairs of thin gray sweats and white tee shirts, she dropped hers back onto the floor, and moved to dress him as quickly and carefully as she could.

"Much better," switching into the fresher and much more comfortable clothes she picked up the water bottles and first aid kit. First aid was next, kneeling, she used her discard tank top to wash away the dried blood from his face and neck. Finding her self staring at him, her hand paused. Really, he was good looking.

Banged and bruised as he was she finally found herself appreciating his looks. So much like Ben, she frowned, but this was so very much Alec.

The nose, his nose, was slightly slanted to the right, the mark of a break not set as quickly as it should. Yes, this was Alec, and she would never mistake him for anyone else again.

Surprised and pleased by her revelation she resumed her ministrations, paying special attention to his damaged lips, knowing the ointment might sting when he woke, but it would help. The sooner he woke, the sooner she would see that smile, that smirk and while it might irritate her, she found the alternative much worse.

Care given, she rearranged all that they had been given within arms length; she assumed the position.

"Miss me?" pressing the cool cloth to his swollen eye, she pulled the blanket further over their bodies with her other hand.

Settling back, his breath once again warm and calming on her neck, she began the waiting game again.

* * *

At the first whimper, she was fully awake, alert and tightening her hold on him.

Eyes adjusting, the lights had gone off some hours ago, she used what illumination cast from the equipment left running in the lab to look at him.

"Alec," she heard the whimper, more of a groan, and her adrenaline was beginning to surge. He was waking up.

"Alec." Running her hands over his face, she hoped her touch, while unfamiliar, would soothe.

"It's Max."

"Max." Raspy and broken; she was certain it was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard.

"Yes, Alec, it's Max," cradling his head into her neck, she felt his breath, deep and searching and she warmed at the thought that she was filling him, teaching him.

"Max," still raspy, but stronger, she laughed. More grateful than he would ever know she reached for the water bottle.

"Here," Tilting the bottle towards his lips, "but not too much o.k.?"

He drank slowly, coughing up some, but he dutifully swallowed and in the dimmest light she made out his grimace. His throat had to be sore, aching, that's what the screams did. Ripped and tore at your throat until nothing else would come out of them. God, how she hated them.

"You had me worried," the light in the room was negligible but with the enhanced night vision Manticore had been kind enough to bless most X5's with, she was able to make out his profile, jaw tense, eyes closed against the pain.

"Miss me?" His chuckle turned into another bout of coughing and she helped him sit up, rubbing circles on his back until he calmed.

A part of her shied away from the care and concern. After all, twenty-four hours ago she kinda sorta hated him. Those kinds of feelings were hard to turn off, but Alec needed her and she pushed aside her doubts.

Ignoring his curious one-eyed star she pulled him back into the circle of her arms. Silent, calm, they simply sat, laid, together in the dark.

* * *

Hours later Max fought the tears. Overwhelmed, angry, and so, so scared. Her limit had come and gone and all she wanted to do was cry.

But she didn't, couldn't, this wasn't about her now. Holding tighter to Alec's thrashing body, she whispered what she could formulate against his sweaty brow.

Alec had slept, dammit, she had slept. Thinking the worst had passed; she should have known better.

First it been the moans, low and painful.

Then the sweats had come and she knew.

Withdrawal, brutal, Manticore induced withdrawal. The Transgenic in him was expunging the drugs, rebooting his system faster than the human part of him could manage and it was tearing him apart.

She knew, she remembered, she held onto him tighter.

No one had come into the lab since the lights had come on. The water was nearly gone and she was so angry, so frustrated, she wanted to scream or cry or just something.

"Come on Alec."

The reassurance was as much for her as it was for him.

Stripped once again down to his black underwear, the chills had led into a fever, and now, the worst of them all. The cramping, tearing, pulling of every muscle in his body.

There were ways to ease a withdrawal of this magnitude, buffers, compresses, but no, the bastards had just left them. So many things could go wrong. Too high a fever, too chilled a body temperature, and he could be lost to her.

"I'm so sorry Alec, so sorry," her apologies were of little help, but she could hear him, straining to speak.

"Not. Your. Fault."

Oh, she had been so wrong about him. Tears freely falling now, she dropped her head onto his bare shoulder, and wished she could, for a second, share, take, end, his pain.

Kissing the curve of his neck, the salty skin sent her senses into overdrive. The taste of him, the scent of him would never, ever leave her now.

"Shhh...Alec." she rubbed his cheek.

"You're doing great."

The harsh bark of laughter made her cringe.

"It hurts."

Her heart tightened painfully (not painfully enough) not as painfully as she deserved.

"I know. I know." Rocking, she soothed as best she could, whispers and touches her only tools.

"God," a particularly savage tremor ripped through him, her, "You should have let them kill me."

Appalled, she couldn't speak, she sat staring at their entwined hands. What had they told him? Had they dangled her choice in his face? Taunted him with her options before the last of the drugs took effect.

"Useless. Useless. It hurts."

Snapping back to Alec she shushed him.

"No, Alec. No, you won't die. Can't die. Not now. Not later." She pressed kiss after kiss to whatever her lips could reach. "No one is going to take you from me."

Cupping his cheek, turning him until he could see what she spoke, "You are mine."

With all that she was, she spoke the words, clutching at him, pressing her lips to his. She gave him her words, her honesty, her strength.

"You can't die Alec. No. I won't have it."

Words mumbled against his lips.

"Yours?"

The question. The uncertainty tore at her. But the answer was clear.

"Mine."

Skin pulled and cracks began to bleed but his lips continued to curve into a smile. A smile for her.

"Yours."

Something shifted in her. Tangible, physical, mental. The sound of his heartbeat grew until she heard it as clearly as her own. His scent filled her head and she felt her body warm as it never had before.

A small part of her sent out an alarm. This moment was important, crucial, to everyone and everything.

Now was not the time though, not when Alec was still in pain, such pain. No, she would think about him, it was right. It was what she wanted.

Startled, she swallowed the unfamiliar surge of pure want, need. Although wholly inappropriate and at the worst possible time she couldn't ignore that she suddenly and fiercely wanted him.

Shocked and appalled, Alec chose that moment to begin a fresh bout of dry heaving. For the next hour she had no time to think of anything but Alec.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a random update, I should be working on my Nano but am instead clearing my google account of the unposted chapters. I didn't realize I hadn't put this up, than read it and realized I had backed myself into a corner, and ha! I wrote myself out of it tonight!!! Yay me! So please enjoy. I own nothing, mean no harm, am dying for reviews, so please leave them. Oh, and the end of this is way explicit. ;)

Standing for the first time in over twelve hours she indulged in a few stolen moments of freedom, rolling her hips, she arched her back and ended the sequence stretched up on tiptoes. Every muscle in her body was sore, the night had drained her, both physically, Alec had obviously not been the best or most lucid of patients; emotionally, the toll was perhaps worse, so she locked the hours away. She had no right to feel sorry for herself, she had been in worse situations and it was Alec who would be far worse off when he woke.

Rolling ankles, than hips, she was half way through a set of shoulder rolls when she heard the soft swish a door opening. On her next inhale she knew the bitch was back.

Squaring her shoulders, deliberately placing herself between Alec and the bitch's gaze, she waited.

"452."

Max didn't recognize the title, but she bit back the retort that would have flown out days ago. That was something.

Not once did Renfro taunt or insinuate that she knew what had happened overnight, but Max wasn't fooled.

Having thought of nothing else since Alec's symptoms' broke and he had fallen into a deep sleep, she knew that her declaration had been no simple pep talk. She had worked it over and around a hundred different ways and had come up with one answer. Put simply; she had claimed Alec.

Speaking the words had been nice, for show, but something, a part of her she had ignored for too long, had whispered clarity. Taste, touch, intent, her body, her mind, her heart had claimed him.

Right now she was so in tuned to him, his breathing, and his heart beats, that the words Renfro was spewing were lost in the air between them.

"So, you will be moved to more permanent quarters."

Whatever else had been spoken was lost on her; frustrated, she acknowledged what she had learned with a nod.

Over the next half hour she watched through the metal bars as the lab filled with workers and more doctors. No familiar faces passed through. No other X5's were seen.

Frowning, she turned towards Alec. The rhythm of his heart beats had changed and she knew the moment sleep ended and he was awake.

"Hey."

The word was raspy and it sounded as painful as she was sure it was, but she was very so glad to be hearing it. By his side in a flash, kneeling, she helped him as he made to sit up, "take it easy," the concern in her voice was clear and she ignored the curious look he gave her as she handed over the last of their water. Did he know? Could he feel a difference?

Not now, but soon she would ask him. Sometime during the night she had decided to turn over a new leaf (the whole damn bush in fact had been ripped down); no more denial. Head on, eyes open, hopefully holding his hand, she would face this bitch.

"I think the worst of it has passed."

He nodded, handing her the bottle, which she promptly passed back.

"Finish it. You need the fluids."

His eyes flickered over to the pile of empty bottles.

Max smiled, "its fine. They'll be moving us soon and I'm sure there will be more."

Laying her hand on his bare arm, the shock startling them both, she swallowed thickly, "You need it."

Need, want, touch. So, maybe touching was not the best plan right now, but her hand stayed where it was. His eyes, green, gold, curious never leaving hers. His mouth, healing, but not healed, opened to ask. She knew he knew in that moment and her eyes widened fractionally.

"494."

They both jumped, breaking the connection, the moment. Max peered over her shoulder, 'bitch.'

"Good to see you awake."

Well now. That was very interesting. Max had the feeling that for once Renfro meant exactly what she said. It was the first indication as to just how important the two of them just might be.

"Shall we?"

Raising an eyebrow when the locks disengaged, she glanced at Alec who shrugged. No warning, gave no time to prepare, true, but where were they going to go? The lab was in the heart of the facility, one of the hardest places to get in to. Or out of.

No, escape wasn't in the cards right now and she had to accept that. Alec needed time to heal and he would have it. Extending her hand, she helped him to his feet.

He swayed and she wrapped an arm around his waist. Slowly, he was favoring his right leg, "My ankle," he whispered as they began to make their way slowly to the door.

Their progress was slow, true, but they managed. She had only glared once when 'help' had been offered, "We got this, thanks."

Renfro's smug smile made her angry enough, her entire body had reacted, tense and taut, that Alec had sent her a worried look, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. Great, he was the walking wounded but he was worried about her.

God, she had been wrong about him.

"Not bad."

She smiled up at him; she never would have believed that she would be glad to hear that smart ass tilt to his voice, even if it was slightly rougher than normal. They had reached the threshold to their new home and both stopped to take it in.

"It's not the Ritz, but it'll do."

More white, but there was also some navy and beige and the occasional splash of concrete grey.

The simple fact that there was a bunk made it infinitely more appealing. Only one, but they would make do. With a groan Alec settled back onto the mattress and Max eyed him, "You OK?"

Eyes closed he leaned his head back against the wall.

"I'm fine. My ribs." She nodded, not sure if she was more surprised by the unguarded tone of her voice or the honesty in his answer.

"452."

Alec opened her eyes, caught hers, and she offered him a small smile which he returned. Turning she nodded when Renfro motioned her towards the door.

Max should have known it was coming but she hadn't expected it so soon. She wanted a shower and some food and she certainly didn't want to leave Alec. But when had Manticore ever given a shit about what any of them wanted.

Entering the examination room, it wasn't a long trip, the door was on the opposite end of the lab, and she began to undress without protest. Donning the stiff blue gown she hopped on the table just as Renfro entered the room, all business, she pulled over a cart full of metal objects, and took a seat on the small rolling stool.

Max gritted her teeth. This was going to suck.

An hour later and Max was deposited back into their cell.

It would have been nice to find him waiting for her. Propped up on the cot, she really would have given a bar of chocolate just to have those inquisitive eyes locked on her right now. But no, the cell was empty, and she was just going to have to wait. No doubt they were doing it on purpose. Keeping them separated deliberately. Frowning she began to pace the length of the room, that was an idea she had not considered. Would they keep them apart, testing how far and how fast their separation might cause physiological and emotional distress?

For sure they would.

Damn them.

Kicking at the stark white floor, her heart lurched and her breath caught, she realized all at one that the churning in her gut was not some strange chemical change. No that twisting and tightening was something she was all too familiar with.

She was worried. The same gut wrenching worry when OC was later than expected or she thought about where one of her siblings might be. Alec wasn't here, she was with _them_ and she was freaking worried about him.

Pushing aside thoughts of what might happen, Max sought to keep her mind occupied, to keep it far away from the past hour and looming solitude, kept the thoughts from needles drawing blood, cold hands on her breasts, slimy fingers moving inside of her; clinically and unsympathetically they had evaluated and assessed her person.

Excited by her changing hormone levels and slight change in core body temperature, Max had heard the excited whispers, 'mate' 'claim', they were never as nearly as invisible as they thought. But she pushed all of the aside, focused on the warm air around her and the walls surrounding her.

Four thick, concrete walls. Along the south wall was the entrance to their room, their bunk and footlocker rest against the west wall, north had dibs on the sink, the east a toilet, the point where north and east met shared a shower, she could have done without the brushed metal mirror, they sucked, and would have loved a shower curtain, no privacy for them, no sir. There wasn't much of anything, true, but she looked longingly at the shower, surprised when her thoughts turned towards him and whether or not he would want one as well.

Showering without any illusion of privacy would be hard; so would using the toilet, but they would adapt. At least the door had been used this time, rather than the bars, and for that Max was grateful.

Glancing at the foot locker at the head of their bunk she made a decision. Rising, she quickly rifled through and inventoried the contents coming up with sweats, tees, underwear and socks, no boots, towels, soap, shampoo, a single tube of toothpaste and tooth brush. Sharing would be the way to go it seemed.

Taking inventory and rearranging things kept her hands occupied and her thoughts focused. The touch of the stiff fabric inevitably led to thought of how it would feel stretched against his back. The bar of soap she deposited in the shower hinted at the scent she associated with Alec and that made her cheeks flush.

Crap.

If this was how it was going to be all the time they were all going to be in for quite a show.

A half an hour later, she was just finishing up the third remaking of their bed, and that definitely sounded weird, when she heard the first sounds of life coming from the lab.

Standing to attention, trying really, but failing miserably at looking nonchalant, her eyes were firmly set on the door and she gnawed at her lip until she caught her first glimpse of his shorn head.

By his side in the next instant she hooked an arm under his and immediately felt him shift his weight over to her and away from the tech that assisted him dispassionately. Glaring at said attendant she sent Alec a small smile when he caught her eye and together they made a slow and steady trek to the bed.

They moved in silence, she could feel eyes on her back, several pairs, but she bit back the retort and focused on the steps ahead. They were left alone finally after he settled onto the mattress.

"You OK?" The low voice was soothing. That should have been her question but he had beaten her to it.

"Yeah."

He sat exactly where she had left him, back against the wall, bare feet dangling over the edge of the bed. Eying the freshly bandaged ankle and taped up ribs she arched a questioning eyebrow.

"You?"

Alec shrugged.

"Exam, inquiry, nothing," he shrugged again, "Nothing like before."

His voice was still rough, vocal cords still strained from the long night of abuse. But he was here and his eyes were clear and like her, they had only done a precursory examination. Small favors, she'd take them.

"Good."

It was better than good really. They had passed the first test. Now if they could only keep it up long enough to survive a way out. Silently they shared the pose, both thinking, both staring at their small quarters.

Waving the tooth brush at him she tossed the toothpaste in the air with her left and caught it, "you game?"

"Hell yeah," his grin was infectious and she found herself smiling back. It was amazing how resilient they could be, the horrors of the past twenty-fours hours were certainly not a faded memory, and here they were grinning at each other like fools.

"A shower would be even better though," she nodded, cleaning off the past day sounded like a dream. Scooping up clean clothes and towels she dropped them on the sink and leaned into the stall, the water turned on full blast, and she wanted it scalding.

She turned to see him struggling unsuccessfully to remove the wrap from his ankle, "here let me."

Quickly, carefully, she had the bandage unrolled and folded, ready for reapplication after their shower. Throughout she could feel his eyes on her, staring down at her bowed head, she could feel the heat of his gaze and found it alternately comforting and unsettling, feelings which in turn confused and surprised her.

He was unsure of her, a bit wary, the guarded look in his eyes stung, but then what had she expected? While they had found a small space of middle ground, they were by no means friends, and it was not unexpected that he doubted her. Taking a seat to his left, she began removing the bandage from his waist, her movements even more controlled and gentle than before. More stares, he really wasn't one for subtle it seemed, at least not now, and that was OK, she'd let him look, let him wonder, because she was so very fine with him putting off _the_ conversation, at least for now.

"Come on let's do this," rising she extended her hands and he accepted her help, making no effort to hide his struggle, he leaned heavily on her once again, one arm draped around her, the other around his waist.

"So, how's this going to work exactly?" he sat carefully on the closed toilet, looking up at her after a calming breath, the air on this side of the room was already warmer, damper.

"Teeth first," she hadn't thought too much about the actual shower itself, but as she readied the brush, carefully rolling the paste from the bottom, she was forced to confront it.

There were communal showers in the barracks, Alec, no doubt would have been used to them, and coed though they were Manticore would tolerate no funny business between the occupants. But this was different, she hadn't gone through her teens in the barracks, and he had to be aware of that. It really didn't need to be awkward, he handed her the toothbrush, and as he leaned over to spit, she caught sight of his paste tipped tongue, and knew that it was really, really going to awkward.

The water was still streaming and who knew how long Renfro would allow them hot water, she couldn't stall anymore, "come on, I'll help."

He raised an eyebrow at her but followed her lead, allowing her to pull him to his feet, and pull down his sweats and standard issue grays. She couldn't help the blush, but didn't look, much, before she rose and stripped off her top and bottoms.

Alec gasped, perhaps not expecting her to be so bold, so open, but she was never one to toe her foot in the pool, she preferred the big jump in, but then she had only gone swimming once and after the jump she hadn't enjoyed herself, the cat DNA had protested wildly. Her random thoughts were not keeping her distracted enough, they were both still naked, alone, the steam from the shower was softening her skin, making her nipples pucker.

His eyes darkened, the gaze sweeping her form up and down and then again, her whole body jerked forward in response. The feelings were darker, brighter, she could hear the blood speeding up in his veins, could smell his arousal and she wanted it.

Going purely on instinct she dropped her hands to his body, the soap appearing in her hands as she scrubbed away the stink of the procedures they had endured. She had never given much thought to the male form before, so maybe it was because of the claim, or maybe he was just that tempting, but his body fascinated her.

The texture of his skin, the shape of his muscles under her palm she recorded every dip and dimple, memorized what pressure caused what reaction and there were many and vocal. Alec is seemed, liked to be touched, lucky than that she was discovering how much she liked touching.

Except she found it wasn't enough; the touching, she wanted more. Oddly enough she wanted to give more as well. And this was where she found herself most grateful for the female in her, the part of her that seemed to just know how to cradle his cock and gently rub his balls.

The Max that kicked ass and had lists of names waiting for said ass kicking would never have sucked the tip of his penis between her lips. But this Max the Max that belonged to Alec, that had claimed him would; after all he was hers to do with as she pleased and right now she wanted to see if she could suck the length of him down her throat.

She could. And that was one proud moment she would never, ever be sharing with anyone; a revelation for herself alone.

But she wasn't alone in the shower, in the rising heat of the moment, Alec had buried his hands in her hair, was encouraging her guiding her, and she was doing her best to listen. A sign of the apocalypse for sure, Max, taking instructions without a fight.

Maybe it was the amount of awed profanity he was using to convey his directions or the fact that her pussy was so wet she could feel it dripping down her thigh that was making her more amenable to instructions. Either way he was growing thicker and harder in her throat, breaths were becoming difficult, with every jerked of his hips his cock pushed deeper into her and she was groaning around the intrusion.

"Fuck me, Maxie," the endearment was unexpected, she looked up, met his eyes through her hair and the water. Probably the most sexual moment of her life, staring up at her mate his cock stuffing her throat, her bottom lip brushing against his balls; might have looked degrading to some, but she was on the edge of orgasm.

Alec seemed to get that, seemed to suck that information straight from her brown eyes, because his own hazel ones darkened and she watched the change, felt the air shift around her. It was coming, that one big moment, and she found herself as excited by the prospect as she was scared.

He was going to fuck her and claim her and then do it all over again.

And she couldn't fucking wait.

Neither it seemed could Alec, he reached for her, gripping her underneath the arms and yanking her to her feet. Her teeth scraping savagely the length of his cock, she gasped he moaned, and the temperature rose between them even more.

The hot water pounded down on her, Renfro had to be watching, had to be allowing such a luxury; let them watch, that was all they could do, unlucky assholes. None of them knew how it felt to be touched by his hands, to be kissed by his perfect lips, and they really were something. But she did now.

Where he got the strength she didn't know, hell, she could barely stand, but he spun them his mouth fused to hers, teeth banging painfully. He didn't ask, didn't warn, simply pulled back enough to look her in the eye before lifting her, legs parted, and ramming the length of his cock deep into her.

Driving home, deep, hard, thick, he moaned once, twice holding her in place, eyes never leaving hers, his head dropped to hers, foreheads now pressed together she couldn't see his eyes, but she felt his breath, sucked in what he gave out. The moment was building, coming before her body even had time to adjust to his, but then perhaps that was how it should be. A change made by force, much as she had chosen him without his consent, for it was up to each of them alone to chose to the time.

Eager, accepting, she let her body go slack in his arms, her breasts crushed against his chest; she knew that she was submitting, that the submissive gesture would rile him up.

Boy was she right.

Alec growled, seriously growled, and bit her lip, teeth pulling, she moaned in protest, trying to twist away but he held firm, thrusting his hips once then twice until she relaxed. Impossibly there were words, something he was muttering around her lip, words not meant for her, but in her heart she knew what they were, could feel her body, her soul responding.

He was fucking claiming her.

He pulled out almost completely and thrust in ferociously.

Had fucking claimed her.

It was done, done, but he wasn't. No, she snuck a glance at him, he was just getting started. Over and over he worked her body. Pounding into her with a strength and stamina she could not comprehend. She had seen his wounds, his level of pain, and yet here he was making her scream, real out loud grunts.

Yeah, she was fucking turned on by that, "more, Alec, yes, more."

He obliged, one hand yanking on her hair, the other digging into her ass, she would bruise there, it wouldn't last, but she would know it was there for a little while.

What wasn't going to last a little while longer was her.

"You're going to come Maxie," it wasn't a choice; she would do as he said, gladly.

"You're going to scream my name," he pressed his mouth close to her ear, "let those assholes hear how good it is."

Oh, yes that was what she wanted, she wanted to scream it out there, show everyone that despite everything, this was their and it would not taken or manipulated. It was her and Alec, her and her mate, and yes, yes, yes, there.

"ALEC!"

From the back of her throat to the arching of her back she was drowning in bright, white pleasure. Rolls and waves, over her and under her, dimly she was aware of an echoing shout, a sharp thrust that held and held.

Alec had come. In her and over her they were one, simply as close as two people would ever be able to be.

The water cut off by remote and once again she marveled at his strength, he carried her the short distance to the cot, if he limped she didn't notice. All her attentions was on the growing scent of him, the pounding of his heart in her head, the claim was changing her, pulling her from one Max to another.

Alec crawled on top of smothering her body, shielding her from view, peppering every inch of skin with in reach with a kiss, a nip, a bite, a lick; she returned in kind.

Before the night and she had no idea if it had been nighttime hours, but it had felt that way, she would come to know every inch of his body. Inside and out she too had been mapped by his hands and mouth.

Exhausted, still nude their curled up under the thin excuse for a blanket, his body wrapped tightly and protectively around hers, when the lights finally went out; the show apparently was over, she sighed in relief.

They still hadn't talked, and there was much to discuss, but that was OK for once. She didn't really know what to say, what else could make more of an impact than what they had just shared. He was hers, she was his and that was enough for now.

Content, warm, sated, his scent enveloping her she slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow so the continued response to this fic has been amazing given how short the show ran. I appreciate all the reviews and know that if those fade away so will the chapters. It's just a fact, every time I get an email it's an in your face reminder to the muse to get working on it; so here it is. I had fun with this piece, especially the middle part. Writing smut for this couple is a joy. Please let me know what you think and I will try to update sooner than before.

Thanks.

~Sara

* * *

Lights came on moments before guards in black and technicians in white entered their room, she refused to call it a cell, it gave them power she didn't want them to have; and quickly ushered both her and Alec to separate exam rooms.

Never mind they were both nude under their bedcovers, never mind she still had the taste of them on her teeth, Alec had hastily and silently wrapped the sheet around her she smiled at his attempt to protect her modesty. He had raised slowly, his battered body displaying none of its usual grace, but proudly, not at all ashamed by his nudity.

She had smirked at the cocky grin he gave her, it warmed her to see it, to see a little of the Alec she had come to know in the days leading up to _that_ day.

Once again there was poking and prodding in places fingers shouldn't be, but it wasn't as bad this time, she had known what to expect and paid far more attention to what the attendants were saying rather than focusing on her own discomfort.

Manticore had trained her to be a soldier, it may have been a lifetime ago, but she needed to catch up, do a little memory regression and step up her game. If there was any chance she could make it out with Alec than she needed to be ready to capitalize on it.

There were no further physiological changes to her body now that the claim had been reciprocated, and she certainly didn't volunteer the changes that wouldn't show up in a physical. Through the night she had discovered that her awareness of Alec had grown further, she could hear his heartbeat far more clearly, could read through his pulse the levels of pleasure or pain he experienced.

Taking time to explore his body with her fingers under the cover of darkness had been an experience, a pleasant one; she might even admit to herself that she had had fun.

The questions began after the physical exam and the blood was drawn. Did she feel different, did she think different? That question had puzzled her. How would she be thinking any differently? They had theories, none they were about to share with her, but she filed it away it might be important later.

An hour passed, they brought her food in the exam room, noting what and how much she ate out of the selections on the tray. At that she rolled her eyes and made a point of sampling every piece of fruit and breakfast item, just because she could.

Smirking around her muffin, she sent the flustered assistant, a frumpy woman with obviously fake red hair and glasses that kept slipping down her nose. It was her duty to jot down the selections and the next ten minutes were a delight.

By the time she was allowed to dress and taken back to her room, their room, she was feeling pretty damn good.

"Hey," once again they had returned Alec first; he was sitting on the bed, legs hanging over the side, his eyes settling on her, the relief in them clear.

"Hey yourself," she had thought it was going to be awkward, given their connection and their shared experiences last night, they were virtually strangers; but there was none of that. None of the usual hesitation she felt upon an entering a room was there.

Her movements were controlled and confident as she moved to the bed and took a seat next to him.

"Did they feed you?" she nodded and shared her fun at the red heads expense; he laughed intrigued by her mischief.

"Can't wait to see you in action," she looked to her and smiled.

"That would be fun," they could probably get into a whole lot of trouble. The two of them out working a room or a heist, they would make a great team. A week ago she might not have admitted it, given what time they had shared in her cell, but now, now things were so very different; and while she might not fully comprehended all of it, there was one thing she was certain of, "I'm glad it was you Alec."

The words were coming out of their own volition, "I just thought you should know that."

Emotional wasn't her thing, never had been, but this had to be said, "Maxie."

Her eyes scrunched shut, he poured everything into that one word and she didn't need to hear anything else.

Turning towards him, her hands running over the soft fuzz of his scalp she sighed as their lips met. The taste of him, so fresh, so right, she felt her insides clench as his hand tangled in her hair, the other coming up to cup her breast.

Passion flared, she was warm and wet between her legs, her skin prickled as his hands moved over her body; she wanted him hard and fast and now.

Shimmying out of her sweats and underwear as he tugged her tank top over her head, she straddled him, a groan slipped between her teeth as his cotton covered cock thrust up hard against her clit.

"Fuck," he bit her shoulder; his hand caught and cupped her ass, his fingers digging hard into her skin as he drove her down forcefully against his erection.

"Shit," she fumbled with the drawstring on his pants, cursing their invention, she rose, allowing his hips movement she freed his cock. Wrapping her hands around the shaft, she pumped once, twice, and before she yanked a third time he pinched her ass, hard.

She glared at him, he smirked up at her, but there was no denying the need, the fucking raw want in his eyes, all for her. The thought alone nearly made her cum, her pussy soaked; she rose up on her knees and guided him into her, her thumb scraping across the soaking slit of his dick before she sank onto him.

He literally growled at her ministrations, his subsequent profanity made her smile as she kissed the top of his head. At once he grabbed her hips, raising her enough to capture a nipple between his teeth; she looked down, just in time to catch the smile around her skin, the instant before he drove her back down, hard.

Gaping she clung to his shoulders, the sting of pain in her breast, he still nibbled of her nipple, contrasted deliciously with the pleasure of her clit grinding against his pelvis. Whatever she had started he had surely taken over, was fully in control of the rhythm the movements, the fucking pleasure, and she would let him have it. Would let him always have it if he made her feel this way; this white hot expansion of her body, she felt it spreading out from her cunt to her breasts she was alive.

Movement was limited, but somehow she rode him harder and faster, somehow the white turned dark as the pleasure built, she lifted up he nearly slipped out of her she was so wet, but the friction held and she drove down hard, again and his mouth latched onto her breast, his thumb slipped between their bodies and she felt his finger scrape across her clit as he thrust his hips up ferociously.

Done and done and done pleasure and pain and white hot fucking orgasm, her back arched body froze, but he wouldn't allow it, his hands worked her body once more than again, the sensations were too much, he jerked beneath a moment later, his eyes widened, and he looked at her.

"Alec," she whispered, seeing him, really seeing him, naked and beautiful she watched the pleasure wash over him and knew she could love him then,

"Maxie," his eyes closed, his jaw locked, and she knew gravity was pulling him back; she wrapped her arms around him. His face buried in her neck, his lips pressed a kiss to her throat. Her thoughts circled back to her revelations as her hands drew circles on his scalp, she could love him; pressing a kiss to the top of his head, she thought she just might.

* * *

Hours blended into a day, a day into a fabricated night, and her life, their life became a lazy cycle of food and sex. The more sex they had the more food they craved and were given, the more food they had, and they liked to play with it as much as consume it; the more sex they had.

She still hadn't figured out why Manticore was being so nice to them, and despite all they had been through their living conditions were above and beyond anything normally dished out by their overseers. There had to be something they hoped to gain by allowing them time to eat and play and rest, and she wasn't sure she was ready to face it yet.

In all her life she had never been so fed and rested and content; if it weren't for the whole prisoner thing she could almost dig the situations he was in. Or really she was just digging her time with Alec.

Their connection had grown exponentially, both physically and emotionally, as much as she knew the taste and texture of his skin she had begun to know and understand him as a person.

Perhaps the observers were getting a kick out of the stories he shared, the experiences, she did, but they were told regardless of the audience; no detail spared, no hardship overlooked.

The life Alec and the others had been forced to live in her absence, she could hardly comprehend, the levels to which they were pushed; the skills they had acquired and what they were told to do with them. It all fueled her growing shame and regret at how things had unfolded.

She didn't regret leaving, she couldn't, but she wished now she had done more once she had come of age, to undo the harm she knew had continued here. That blame rested solely on her shoulders, no matter what Alec said.

Over the course of several conversations he had revealed his single greatest breach in Manticore programming, that of an assignment gone wrong, and the love it took with it. She had told him about Logan, how she thought there might have been something there, but had never pushed hard for things to progress past friends.

That he had had a hard time understanding, especially when her body was naked and resting atop his, how anyone could not want his girl was beyond him.

She liked it, loved it actually, deep down, 'his girl', of course she had smacked him in the chest and told him to shut up; but the sense of belonging was there, and as long as he was her man than she could live with it.

That she had told him as he was licking her pussy, her fingers scraping over his scalp until he moaned against her soaked flesh. She was his, than he was hers; fairs fair, he had agreed, but by then he buried balls deep inside her and might have agreed to anything.

Renfro had yet to make another personal appearance even though the visits and exams continued daily, sometimes twice. Alec was healing nicely, she hadn't needed the clinical assessment to know it, and she had her ways. Heartbeat and breathing told her much, the scent of his skin was sharper now, cleaner without the edge of pain and she was finding herself smelling her hair to catch a whiff of his lingering touch.

Yeah, she had it bad; and it was only setting up to get worse.

"I'm late," he eyes flicked up over his knees, and his sit up only slightly deviated from its brutal set. As soon as she had agreed that he was not going to do more harm than good, he had begun exercising; twice a day, sometimes three if he was feeling a rush. She had become fascinated by his regimen.

There was such beauty in the harsh conditioning of his body; the punches and kicks and twists and sweat made her appreciate his determination and lust even more for his body.

Occasionally she would join him in a routine, but she joined him in every shower after.

"Are you?" he was watching her watch him, both aware of their audience, but she was telling him nothing that they hadn't already considered to be sure. She had been in attendance on the upper levels during her last menstruation, she nodded.

There was a very real possibility that she was pregnant now, carrying their child, at her thoughts his eyes flicked to her still flat belly. It was as amazing a thought as she had ever had before.

A baby, her, really if OC could hear her thoughts now, she would be laughing; worried about a man, thinking about their maybe child, it was a life story that belonged to someone else.

It had too, because she was so unprepared for what could be coming, there were no words.

"It'll be OK Maxie."

Alec had words it seemed, she smiled, good ones; ever the optimist he flashed a big grin before he jumped to his feet and began moving through boxing stances.

The kicks were her least favorite to observe, the jabs were the high lights. Something about the short controlled punches made her insides clench. There was room for little else in her brain lately other than arousal and the potential for arousal.

"I'm horny," she announced, from across the room his laughter rolled over to her.

"Five more minutes darling and I'll be all kinds of ready to take care of that for you," rising she began to strip off her clothes and headed for the shower. As expected the second the water turned on his heartbeats jumped and even though his back was to her she knew he was smiling.

Stepping into the shower the hot water sent her skin into overload and she gasped, his jaw clenched but still his back was to her. Sighing, if he wanted to play hard ball than so could she, she lifted her leg and sat it on the small seat that had conveniently been installed.

The instant her finger slid in and against her cunt she felt his control stretch, so close, and yet she needed more. Her fingers began to move in earnest. Between the water and her own fluids her skin was impossible to grip so she slid around the pleasure.

Scent and sound filled the air, she heard his growl, was aware that he had stopped his exercises, but she continued to flex her fingers wishing they were his. Not anyone else's, even the thought now of someone else touching her was repugnant, a revelation, but as was her new stance an honest one.

Alec was cursing, his voice low and dangerous, but she ignored him, moving her right hand up she swept her long hair over one shoulder and bared her neck to him.

The ultimate mark of supplication, she bowed her head down, "Fuck, Max," she didn't know what had come over her; she could only imagine the picture she made. Long naked limbs wet and spread her hand arching obscenely into her cunt and her head down; waiting, wanting her mate to take her.

God, she wanted him, "Alec-"she was not beyond begging, "please."

Nothing else needed to be said, she heard him disrobe, quickly and rather violently and then his hands were on her. One palm wrapped around her neck and the other knocking away her hand.

Roughly he pulled her back, his hand at her neck pushing her down; she gasped at the force, but she had started this, the urgency had lit a fire in his blood and she would take all that he would give.

Without a word of warning, only the slight increase of pressure of his fingers on her neck gave her any kind of warning; he slid his cock deep and hard inside of her. From behind he could ride her hard, she stretch up on tiptoes and breathed through the initial intrusion.

He was a big man, hung appropriately and deliciously for her body; in every way had nature and Manticore devised the perfect mate for her. And her man was giving it too her good. Her hands reached out grabbing onto the faucets, she moaned when he jerked hard twice, sharply, his fingers burning into her hips.

Unbelievably she was going to cum, already, she told him so, her words were unsteady but he grunted, understanding and rammed into her harder and faster. Any other woman would be crying now, bleeding under the assault he was an alpha and his strokes were brutal; she was crying, yes, but for more.

Harder, deeper, stronger, fuck, he yanked back hard on her hair her neck arched back and the breath was stolen from her; pleasure-white-burn-fuck-fuck-alec-alec-alec-

She came and came and came; he rode her hard for another half a minute before jerking roughly into her, his low rumble of profanity signaling his own pleasure. Smiling she turned her face up into the spray of water still beating down on her.

God she loved this shower; they certainly had some fun times in them. As he gathered her into his arms and pressed kisses to her face and neck, she clung to him, squeezing back as hard as she could; she wondered how long the fun would last.

* * *

As expected the fun times had not lasted.

When her period came the next afternoon the doctor's in the lab had ordered a heavy round of physical testing until they could be sure that both of them were fertile; when all tests came back in the green it was decided that the initial stress of their situation and claiming had hindered the conception. They fully expected that she would be pregnant before her next cycle came.

With a heavy heart she had listened to them argue amongst them selves whether or not to aid in her fertility. Drugs could be used on both her body and his, they had even considered insemination; her blood had run cold at the thought of them twisting nature in such a way.

Renfro, the bitch, had finally made an appearance and had stated unequivocally that the conception that was coming was to be entirely natural. No drugs, no needles, just male and female parts coming together; she had never been so relieved to hear her life unfold.

The baby, their baby, was going to be special. Renfro and the other powers that be wanted to get their grubby hands on it as soon as possible; which meant that she and Alec had to be out of there before that happened.

Every day she thought more about how it would feel to kill the bitch, to level the buildings and programs that had caused her so much pain, had caused Alec so much pain.

Those thoughts grew more powerful as the doctors unleashed their next round of testing.

Through one of the unmarked doors in the lab she was taken, alone, one afternoon, and led to a chair in front of a darkened window. She had been cuffed to the chair, reinforced steel that she had tested and not found lacking; they had been put to an even greater test once the show started.

A show, huh, that's what the bitch had called it. She had called it a nightmare. The lights had gone on in the dark room and she had watched, jaw clenched tight as Alec had been led in blindfolded and with his hands bound behind his back.

Three X5's had also been let in carrying batons and wearing full tactical suits, including boots; Alec had been in bare feet and chest.

A circle had been formed around him, she knew what was coming, had struggled to get her bonds loose, to get to him. To no avail, the first of the punches came to the back of his neck and she felt the impact of it in her heart.

Alec fought back though, managing to get free of his blindfold and bonds, she sent him her thoughts, her heart, her strength anything and everything to keep his pulse strong; his eyes focused. She knew he couldn't see her, that the glass was more than likely one way, if not completely shielded from his side. But she hoped he knew she was there; that he wasn't alone.

When the last of the X5's were laid out at his feet his breaths coming hard and heavy he raised his gaze to the glass and she could have sworn that he was looking at her; that he was seeing right into her eyes. With a smirk and smile that only Alec could give he shrugged his shoulders, "that the best you got?"

The brat, God she loved him, had in fact fallen in love with him in that very instant. Her heart beat tripled, her laughter rang out, and her heart expanded all that terrible room in that wonderful moment.

She loved him; they had let her in to him, he had held on long enough to stand on his own until her arms could wrap around him. For all his renewed training he still wasn't one hundred percent and he had pushed hard, too hard to stay in the game, to assert his alpha status.

No one would question it now though, they were alone. He collapsed into her embrace as she went to him and she couldn't hold back. Whispered her love over and over, pressing the words, the sentiments with her breath and lips and fingers. Her whole being stretched to accommodate the new care and concern and fucking love she had for him.

For his part he only smiled up at her, his head resting in her lap as the bodies of the unconscious solders were dragged out, "It's about time Maxie."

He grinned, she felt the tears in her eyes and forced them back; they didn't listen. His hand came up to brush them away, his thumb pressing into the corner of her mouth. "I love you too Maxie, since the beginning."

And her laughter and tears were one; in that horrible room, after that horrible incident she was given something so wonderful, something she wasn't sure she deserved, but she vowed to hang on to it with both hands and her whole heart. She would show him often, tell him frequently of her love and she couldn't wait to hear and see and taste and touch it in return; she had a feeling now that he had been allowed to say it, given the smile in his eyes, he wasn't going to be shy about reminding her of it.

Given that she was not someone used to such affectionate declarations she figured it would take some getting used to.

She could learn, his hand pulled her head down for a kiss, she would learn.

Alec, she thought, would be a great teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello there, it's been shamefully long between updates and I apologize for that. It amazes me that there is still interest in this fic after the show has been off for so long, so I thank all of you for your reviews and alerts. This chapter went in a totally different direction than I planned and I hope it was worth the wait for all of you. I own nothing and mean no harm. Please review!

* * *

_No one would question it now though, they were alone. He collapsed into her embrace as she went to him and she couldn't hold back. Whispered her love over and over, pressing the words, the sentiments with her breath and lips and fingers. Her whole being stretched to accommodate the new care and concern and fucking love she had for him._

_For his part he only smiled up at her, his head resting in her lap as the bodies of the unconscious solders were dragged out, "It's about time Maxie."_

_

* * *

_

Alec had struggled to stand, one of the guards had reached for him but Max might have hissed a little at them. Alec had chuckled and taken Max's arm together they had managed to make it back to their room unassisted, "I think the honeymoon's over."

"You've got jokes, great," what she had just seen in that room, what she had just discovered had shaken her to her core. She loved him, and they could take him away at any moment; those were the facts at their most basic but that's what she was facing.

Renfro and her white coats could and probably would come for them at any time.

"Why would they want to risk you if they want you to knock me up so bad," there were probably ears on their conversation; Max had no doubt that there were cameras in the hall they were walking through. The guards surrounding them made no motion for her to be quiet though.

"They just know I'm that good," he grinned at her, she might have believed a little bit more if there wasn't blood drying on his lips.

"I'm sure they are very aware of your skills," she deadpanned.

"Look at Maxie making jokes," she rolled her eyes.

"I can be funny," he snorted.

"No you really can't," there had only one joke she had remembered, Sketchy had told it so many times that she thought she could pull it off; not so much.

Too soon they were back at the familiar door, any opportunity outside was one more chance to see, to learn. Max knew that Alec had kept his eyes constantly moving, memorizing, as much if not more than hers had been.

"Home sweet home," Alec murmured, and there was a decided lack of sarcasm in the whisper. Having been in the barracks Max supposed that their little spot was as much of a home as Alec had ever known. Again the shame rose, the differences in the lives they had lived, her place wasn't much but it was hers.

Once they had settled onto the bed, someone would be coming soon; Alec had wounds that needed attending. Max took the time to talk about the places she had crashed over the years, the good ones, the not so good ones. Alec had asked so questions, he wanted the smallest details, the color of the walls, what were the best places to eat; he made her think, made her remember.

"I think I've talked to you more these past few days than I've talked to all my friends in months," the thought had blurted out of her mouth so fast she blinked at him in disbelief when he frowned at her.

She shrugged, "I'm not a people person as you may have guessed," Alec smiled.

"Maybe you're just not with the right people," he nudged her shoulder; she considered that, it wasn't that the people in her life weren't awesome, because they were.

"There was always so much I couldn't say shouldn't say," Alec nodded.

"So you said nothing at all," he understood, it warmed her. Was this what love was? Understanding and conversation, she could do this; was doing this.

"494," there was bang as a Billy club smacked into the metal bars.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Max helped him stand.

"Thanks," he pressed a quick kiss to her temple before moving in front of the door. Max stepped back facing the wall she put her hands up her fingers pressing into the cinder block. They wouldn't come in until she was well away from Alec, if they were both required the guards would walk right in.

With Alec gone the room felt smaller, logically she knew she was being ridiculous, the length of the room hadn't changed. The same steps were needed to walk the perimeter with or without his presence; she still paced the room, feeling the walls closing in.

The panic during each separation was growing, Max had wondered if he had felt it; there had been one or two occasions that he had been left behind as she had been taken for testing. Asking him would mean putting the words out there, words _they_ would hear and she didn't want to give them the knowledge.

Knowledge was power. Max took a deep breath, she knew she was having trouble with Alec being away from her, so what could she do about it. Taking a seat on the bed she pulled her knees up and rested her chin, the sheets and blanket smelled like him.

Inhaling deep she pulled him in with each breath, each breath calmed her, drew him in and settled her breathing and thoughts. With a clearer head she focused on the steady beats of her heart, they were sure steady, and they weren't the only ones she could hear.

Surprised her eyes flew open Max could have sworn there was someone else in the room with her.

Nothing, the room was as bare as it had been before she closed her eyes.

'The hell' a thought occurred to her 'duh' she closed her eyes concentration came easier this time, her focus was sharper fueled by curiosity; and there it was again.

'Alec' she smiled, she was hearing his heart beat; there was no telling where they had taken him but she could hear him as though he were sitting next to her.

The next half hour passed in relative ease; Max moved to the floor, moving slowly through basic yoga moves until she could settle into a meditative lotus and not warrant suspicion.

Stretching her awareness she had caught his scent, it was faint, but she was fairly certain they had moved him one floor up; she had no idea how she had known it, something about the air maybe. Something in her gut had given her the detail so she went with it. Curiosity had rolled in amazement and she had tried to send him some thoughts, something basic, a kiss, their first kiss; she played the scene over and over.

That was where Alec found her when he had come back; Max had opened her eyes and found his eyes on her, dark with want with need. Without a word Alec had dropped to his knees before her.

"Maxie," he whispered, his palms had pressed against her cheeks and her heart had begun to thump wildly, there was no way, no way she could have done it.

Alec leaned in, his lips a breath away from hers, "that kiss was everything," her gasp was swallowed by his mouth on hers.

It took a moment for her to catch up to his lips, catch up to his hands; she helped him tug off her clothes. Right there, right in that moment, they were more connected than she had ever thought someone could be.

"Shit, shit, shit," he had realized at the same that she had that they couldn't finish what they had started.

Alec sat back between her bent knees, the desire was evident by the gleam in his eye and the tent in his sweats; she smirked and ran a finger over her nipple.

He groaned, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, "Max."

Sitting up, possessed by an urge to make him moan again she gripped his erection; she bit at the tip through the fabric, "fuck Maxie."

One fierce tug and Max had his pants down; her tongue went straight for the drop of moisture. Without shame or hesitation she slipped her mouth around his cock, Max might have even smiled when Alec's groan reached a certain decibel. The power she held over him at this moment, deep throating the length of him she cupped his balls and squeezed.

"Fuck me," she would have loved too, but it wasn't happening tonight. Instead she tortured him with her teeth and tongue and total lack of a proper gag reflex.

"Shit, Maxie," Alec buried both hands in her hair and bucked his hips up jerking as he came, she did her best to suck and swallow, she wanted it to be good for him; to make him feel everything that was swirling in her heart.

Sex and love weren't the same, she knew that, but this was what she could offer him now, because the words out there wouldn't just be for him.

"Damn girl," Alec collapsed spread eagle onto the floor as Max sat up wiping her bottom lip she smirked down at the shit eating grin on his face.

Reaching for her shirt she slipped it over her head and sat back on her heels, "I'm so glad you approve," Alec lifted his head and winked at her, "I more than approve."

Max laughed, "Well just so you know, you will be reciprocating as soon as it's feasible."

"Just say the word Maxie and this tomcat will lick that pussy right up," tossing her head back she laughed loud and long. From anyone else Max would have answered them with a punch, only Alec could be charming and profane in the same breath.

Standing Max headed for the sink and ran their toothbrush under the tap, "you OK?"

Alec laid his head back down, "yeah, some bruising on my ribs but nothing serious," Max nodded, with their healing he should be right as rain and ready for whatever they threw at them next.

The darkness descended over them suddenly, "Damn it," Alec groaned, Max blinked and her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"A little early to bed tonight huh guys," Max smirked. Alec loved egging on the eyes behind the walls.

"Here," she waited for him to stand and handed him the toothbrush, Alec grunted a thanks, with an eye roll he couldn't see she left him to clean up. Max made her way to the bed without incident; it wasn't like there was much in the way of furniture to block her path.

The early lights out was deliberate, maybe they wanted to mess with their internal clocks, or maybe they wanted to play their games earlier tomorrow. Max pushed the thoughts aside, if she thought about it too much it would drive her crazy.

Instead she concentrated on listening to Alec prepare for bed and curled up under the covers, she liked sleeping next to the wall, so she turned on her right side, smiling to herself when Alec slipped into bed behind her.

In the dark like they were it was hard to remember that they weren't alone, more than once she had almost said something, even a whisper would be too much though. Renfro would use everything she could if it meant getting what she wanted, so Max refused to give her anything more to work with.

Eventually though there something would have to give, Alec slipped an arm under her head and Max scooted back until they were spooned together on the narrow bed. The physical contact was still startling, Max didn't know if it was the claim or if it was just Alec but she didn't mind his body lying half on top of her.

Anyone else would have been kicked to the side; she frowned at the thought of anyone else sharing her bed. So repugnant was the thought that Max almost missed it.

Her attention focused in on her hip, and the hand Alec had pressed against it, and yes, there it was; a slight pressure from his pinkie finger. Buried as it was between the mattress and her skin she supposed any movement would be hidden from even the most advance night vision cameras.

There were pauses and pokes and slides and Max slowly understood. Alec was speaking to her in code, old Morse code. Her pride at his ingenuity warmed her inside and out; she turned her head and kissed him fully on the mouth, her tongue pressing its understanding against his.

They were often intimate like this in the dark, could kiss endlessly when they put their minds to it, but they couldn't press their luck tonight. Not when anything could come of their foreplay, but it was something, a start, the prologue to a plan.

Alec asked about the thoughts, she responded with 'heartbeat' 'concentration' and 'meditation' long complicated words that tested the limits of her patience; figuring out the rest would have to be up to him.

Max felt his smile as he pressed his cheek to hers, "goodnight Maxie," she smiled and kissed his chin, "goodnight Alec."

They were going to get out of here, together, maybe not tomorrow or the next day, but it would come and they would be ready. Max fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Max woke in the same breath as Alec, a heartbeat before the lights came on, and in one swift move they had both rolled off the bed and crouched into a fighting stance.

"Now, now kittens, we're all here to play," Renfro cooed as she walked through the door, "and look how eager the pair of you all bristled up, ready to fight."

In that instant Max was so in tuned to her surroundings she could feel every breath the seven guards each took as they filed into the room after the lady doctor.

Alec let out a low growl, Max wasn't certain any one could hear other than herself, but all of the heavily armored men readjusted their grip on their respective guns.

"Come now you two were doing so well, let's not make any decisions that might lead to permanent results," Renfro waved at the guns. Max knew the intent was sincere, Renfro would sooner kill them as feed them, so they had to play nice.

With concerted effort Max eased the tension out of her muscles and willed Alec to do the same, it took him better part of a minute to stand down. They were definitely going to have to a discussion later about his ego, and how he needed to shelve it better if they were going to make it out of here alive; Max smacked the doubt right out of her thoughts.

They were getting out, but they had to wait for the right time, "much better," Renfro smiled and Max wanted to spit. How was it possible to be filled with such hate for another person, and person was a term Max used as lightly as possible.

"Come now, we are already behind schedule," Renfro waved at them to move and Max looked to Alec, his jaw was tight, his hands fisted, but his eyes were clear and focused. Max took a breath of relief and sent him a quick smile, he was with her, one hundred percent; Alec had her back.

Taking the first step wasn't so hard after that. The lab beyond their door was absent of the white coats, guards were positioned every two feet though; Alec and Max were funneled through the room and into the hall.

Something big was up; in all the time Max had been on base she had not seen such a gathering of forces. Some were enhanced, some weren't, Max wasn't sure how she knew but her gut told her where the threats were and none of them would have been human.

"452 follow me," their troupe had stopped at another door, Max had enough time to send Alec another smile before the steel door slammed shut between them.

Max turned to her right, the room was bare; the walls were white, nothing to sit on and nothing to look at. Besides a bolt jutting from the floor there was only one other feature of note. One wall was framed in black Max wagered a guess that it was a two way mirror, the tension in her muscles sharpened. Alec hadn't had time to fully recover from his last 'treatment' even with their healing speeds.

Without warning the wall lit up giving Max a view of the room beyond. Her eyes absorbed everything so quickly, her brain barely had time to catch up and process the images.

Alec, bound and gagged, was secured to a chair remarkably similar to the one she had sat in, immediately Max looked to the guards in her room, gauging their intent and ability; all were human.

Something didn't feel right, Renfro was looking at her, one hand on the back of Alec's chair, and Max had to grit her teeth before the reprimand blurted out; how dare that bitch put one hand near him.

"Do you hate me 452," Renfro looked across the room and right at Max, the glass was showing both sides apparently, "speak freely."

Max smiled, it couldn't have been pretty, "with everything that you made me with."

Renfro smirked, genuine amusement flickered across those cold eyes, "and do you love our Alec," a pale hand settled on Alec's shoulder and Max took a step forward.

Control, Max had to stay in control, Alec was showing no reaction to the touch, now on his neck; Max had to show the same kind of restraint.

Deliberately taking a step back Max smiled and this time it was to Alec alone, "I love him with everything you couldn't even begin to imagine."

Alec grinned as best he could around the gag and Max felt the heat of it in her heart.

Renfro smiled again lips stretching across impossibly white teeth; Max couldn't help but think of death at the sight of that too white smile.

"That's what I'm counting on," Renfro patted Alec's cheek just as the door opened to Max's room. A pale thin girl was led into the room; she offered no resistance to the man who was pulling her along by a choke chain secured around her neck. Max figured the girl couldn't have been more than eighteen or nineteen; her lank hair was blond once, maybe, hard to tell under the mess of tangles.

"You see Max so much of what makes a person human are the choices we make," Renfro was pacing behind Alec, the movement was distracting. Max did her best to keep one eye on the doctor and the other on the girl.

One of the guards secured the end of the chain to bolt in the floor, forcing the girl to her knees, wide blue eyes looked up at Max; fear, so much fear in those eyes.

"What we are here to discover Max is what choice you are going to make," there was a low hiss, Max looked up as the glass divider began to lower, Renfro walked towards the separation.

Max turned all her attention on the doctor, the girl on the floor was no immediate threat and Renfro would never be anything but.

Renfro was a step away, Max itched to feel bones breaking under her knuckles, one day there the bitch doctor would be held accountable. Max caught the look Alec was sending her, 'easy Maxie' he would say; it was enough. Max blew the tension out of her lungs and met Renfro's eyes with steady ones of her own.

"You are going to have to choose Max," Renfro motioned to the guard standing nearest to Max who promptly removed his side arm he withdrew the clip and quickly removed all but one bullet.

Without hesitation the guard offered Max the gun hilt first, the offer was so unexpected his actions so surprising that Max merely gaped at him, "take the gun Max, make your choice," Renfro ordered. Max looked back to the woman and shook her head no.

"No," Renfro laughed, "but you don't even know the stakes that are being wagered."

With another laugh Renfro stepped back towards Alec, when she motioned towards the guard a gun was put in her hand. Max was beginning to see what was unraveling what Renfro had planned.

"Now here's what I want," Renfro put a hand back on Alec's shoulder, "I want you to take the gun and shoot that girl in the head."

Max felt the blood rush to her head, no way, there was no freaking way she could do that.

"No," Max crossed her arms and lifted her chin.

Renfro wasn't surprised by the defiance, if anything Max had pleased the doctor with her predictability, "it's your choice Max of course, but if you don't shoot her," Renfro lifted and cocked the gun, "than I will shoot him."

The barrel of the gun was obscenely big in proportion to Alec's temple. Max felt the tension in her belly stretch and spread all over.

"You choose Max," Renfro shrugged, "his life, the life of the man you love, your _mate_, or the life of some junkie whore whose name you don't even know."

Max was trying to think, trying to push out Renfro's words and come up with some kind of plan, something that would get them out of this without bloodshed. There was one bullet in the gun, one shot.

"I could always shoot you," Max blurted out. Immediately regretting the decision, she waited for the reprimand, only to hear Renfro's laughter.

"That is of course another choice, but should you choose to shoot me these men," Renfro waved around the room, "are under strict orders that in the event of my untimely death they are to take measures."

Max watched as the gun moved from temple to groin, Alec groaned as Renfro pressed tightly against his dick, "they will take from him and then take from you what he never will again."

Renfro smirked; Max thought she might be sick, "your choice."

Choice, how could this be a choice, Max didn't protest when the guard pressed the gun into her hand. The weight of the nine millimeter was slight in her hand, her fingers wrapped around the grip; Max thought her hand should have been shaking. Everything inside of her was shaking, her thoughts, her heart, but her hands were steady. Manticore had bred her, had bred them all to be killers, the bile rose up and Max swallowed it back forcefully.

"Come now Max," Renfro was pressing the gun to Alec's cheek, "we don't have all night."

Max didn't look at Alec, she couldn't, the girl at her feet had begun to whimper and Max looked down. How many girls had Max seen like her? The world had ripped her to pieces and now she was chained to the floor like some dog and could do nothing to prevent her own death.

"Do you think it would be instant," Renfro asked sliding the gun under Alec's chin, Max grit her teeth refusing to look, "or would he would look across at you one more time?"

Max felt his heartbeat triple, he was scared, no matter what they were worth to Manticore, no matter what their child might be able to offer the people in white. Alec believed Renfro would kill him. Max couldn't imagine leaving this room without him, it physically hurt to think that he would die. Something had changed; someone somewhere doubted the strength of the claim. Would Max, untrained as she was, would she kill for her mate?

Calm settled over Max, when put that way, there was only one answer. Max looked up and Alec met her eyes the look he gave spoke of forgiveness, of understanding, "tick tock," Renfro taunted.

Max couldn't register what he saying, what he was telling her with his eyes, Alec thought she was letting him go. More than likely they wouldn't have been here had she just let him fuck her weeks ago. Instead he had been tortured and left to die because Max had pushed him away and he thought she would push him away this time too.

Renfro was rubbing her fingers over the red mark the gun had left on his cheek, the gun was pressing into the back of his neck, it would leave a mark there too, and that was the last thought Max had.

Max lifted the gun, her aim was automatic and perfect, and it was too easy to pull the trigger. The sound echoed. The thump of a body hitting the floor, the clatter of the gun hitting as it fell from Max's hand. All of these noises seared into her brain.

"My my 452, I didn't think you had it in you," Renfro hadn't thought Max would do it, would kill for Alec, but Max belonged to Alec. The line was so blurred between where she ended and he began it was terrifying.

Alec was looking at the floor, Max knew he was looking at the body; his eyes had gone wide with surprise. His doubt bothered her why shouldn't she be as willing to kill for him as he would be for her. Max was certain that had their situations been reversed he wouldn't have hesitated.

The old Max would have ranted and raved at that, would have lectured and judged. The Max that she was now was seeing the world through open eyes. Kill or be killed, kill or watch those you love die, it wasn't a choice to be argued or thought through.

In perhaps the most humane thing Renfro had done in the last decade Alec was freed from his bonds and waved off towards Max, he hopped over the division between them without hesitation.

"Maxie," his arms wound around her and Max sagged against him. He was so strong, so alive, and he was everything to her.

"I had to, I couldn't," the words were tumbling from Max. A guard kneeled and rolled the girl onto her back, Max stared down at what used to be her face, the bullet had ripped apart the left side of her face. Blood and brain and hair was everywhere, "I'm sorry," but sorry wasn't enough, not for Alec, not for the dead girl, "I'm sorry."

Alec shushed her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, Max felt the hand on her back, pushing her but her feet wouldn't respond. The guards wanted them out but Max couldn't move. Alec cursed and Max offered no protest as she was lifted.

"It'll be OK Max," Alec whispered, but Max didn't know how it ever could be.


End file.
